blue_rosefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Plot Io Saionji has been stigmatized by her classmates for being an otaku and having a face of a frog. As a result, she isolates herself from others, her only friend is the the oddball Minae Murata. Now, Io has began her third and final year at Chimon High School along with Minae. Unfortunately, Io is upset that Gaku Aoki has returned for the third year as well. Since Gaku has a reputation for his lack of discipline and reptilian eyes, most of the girls are afraid of him. Io thinks of him as a shameless criminal and can't seem to see what's so great about him. Meanwhile, Gaku Aoki is looking at Io, while she was walking along the hallway. However, Gaku's best friend, Keisuke Kuronuma, catches Gaku looking at Io, and teases him of stalking Io. In defense, Gaku said that he was just looking for the right timing to confess his love to Io. During lunch period, Io is in the school cafeteria having trouble finding a place to sit and she ends up eating outside the cafeteria accompanied by Minae. They run into Ren Hirose, who warns that Io about speaking to the school idol Erina Yone, who is too prominent to be around a "stupid frog". Not disheartened by this insult, Io stands up and teases Ren about having a crush on Erina. This causes Ren to throw water on Io,then Ren warns that she will propagated rumors about Io for this. After school, Io sees Gaku and believes that he will grope her. Her plan is that either he takes her up on such an offer or to punch him hard. Instead, he ends up slapping her in the face with a love letter as she turns to strike him. Gaku was blushing extremely and stammered to confess, so he closed his eyes and hands her the love letter and leaves. This love letter... I have a small confession. '' ''Forgive this pouring of my heart. I cherish the first year at Chimon High School, where we first met. The moment I layed eyes on you, I knew you were going to be a bright angel. Recently, I have began to regard you as much more than just a bright angel. My feelings for you intensified when I saw you walking in the moonlight. I was further wowed by your intelligence. '' '' You have eyes like cute and the most kind hair I've ever seen. When I look at you, I just want to hug those cute eyes and east rice cakes together that kind hair. You're so special with your gentle ways. The way you handle your strong mother shows great perfection and sensitivity. I know that to you I'm just a radiant delinquent but I think we could be happy together. My heart skips a beat at the thought that soon I will bring you blue blue roses to show you once more how dedicated I am to you, for all eternity. Important Events *Gaku speaks to Io for the first time and hands her a love letter. *The beginning of the third year in Chimon High School.